


Champion

by ACosmicKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance, Champion!Shiro, Gay Sex, He's a Good Boy, Lance wasn't accepted into the Garrison, Lemon, M/M, Medic!Lance, NSFW, Neither were Pidge and Hunk, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Aliens - Freeform, Original Character(s), Ormungandr, Plant monster, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, They're relevant to the plot i promise, Top Shiro, a cosmic tiger, don't ask me, haggar (Voltron) - Freeform, i don't know why, not a lion, plant tentacles, the fic is about shance not my ocs, the plant eats cum i guess, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicKid/pseuds/ACosmicKid
Summary: Shiro is struggling through surviving whilst in the clutches of the Galra, when suddenly another human comes into his life.





	1. Champion

Shiro’s heart thumped against his chest, the skin around his new, metal arm aching in pain. He still had adrenaline running through his system after the fight.

 

_Champion…_

 

The title echoed in his head, making him stare blankly at the gray floor his feet rested on. He had recently been upgraded from sleeping on the floor to sleeping on a cold platform with minimal bedding. A big cloth for a blanket and a thin pillow. He supposed it was better than the freezing cold floor. He currently was sitting on his bed, blood still dripping from his wounds from his last fight with a monster. He won, of course, he was still alive, but he didn’t escape without a deep wound in his human arm. He wondered if these aliens, the ‘Galra,’ were just going to let him bleed out. It had been 10 minutes since he’d been waiting for medical help, and his vision was definitely getting fuzzy.

 

Before Shiro just decided to lay down and let himself die, the door to his cell slid open, a very frazzled looking boy entering the cell.

“I am so sorry, they did not tell me you needed medical help until just a few minutes ago.” He said. Well, here was the medic, rapidly unpack a bag onto a floating tray he had brought with him. Shiro had met with the medic quite a few times before, but this guy was a new one.

“Who are you..?” He asked, ignoring his fuzzy vision.

“I’m Lance, your new medic.” He responded, “please hold out your injured arm.” Shiro did as asked, and Lance began disinfecting it and cleaning the blood off. The intense sting was very sobering, his vision clearing up a bit as the blood stopped flowing out of the wound, Lance bandaging it up.

 

Shiro nearly yelped, his surprise so great at seeing another human right in front of his face! Lance had tan skin, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, all evidently human.

“You’re.. Human..” He managed to say, eyes wide. Lance nodded, a sad smile on his face.

“But.. how.. How did you get here? The Kerberos mission was the farthest mission humanity has ever accomplished-”

“No it wasn’t,” Lance said, continuing to bandage Shiro’s arm, chuckling a little. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“The government didn’t know about it, and honestly I don’t know how they didn’t figure it out, what with all the strange supplies we were buying.. I’ll explain. Me and some friends were.. Very ambitious. We wanted to go into space without having the government tell us what to do. It was very underground and very expensive.. We got into a lot of sticky situations with the way we sometimes got parts. But we did it, and I was the one launched into space. Right into the clutches of a Galra ship. Worst part is, no one knows what happened to me. As far as everyone on earth is aware, I disappeared into thin air..” Lance talked while he worked, disinfecting any scrapes or small cuts that Shiro had as well.

“That’s astonishing.. And amazing, that you were able to pull that off.” Shiro said, looking at Lance in awe. The brown haired male smiled a little, nodding slightly.

“Part of me thinks that the government did know, they just didn’t care enough to do anything about it. Of course, how could a ragtag team of 3 young kids figure out how to successfully build and fly a spaceship?” Lance chuckled slightly, shaking his head, but he didn’t say anything else. After a moment of mostly silence, just the ruffling of cloth bandages and the occasional swish of a bottle of disinfectant, Lance spoke again.

“So.. The Kerberos mission? That was all over the news back on earth..” He said, glancing up at the roughed up male. Shiro nodded, staring at the ground with sadness in his eyes. Lance knew that look. “I take it you weren’t the only one who was beamed up onto this god-forsaken ship?” He added softly. Shiro just nodded.

“Sam and Matt Holt, a father and his son.. They’re genius nerds, and they’ve got a family back on earth. A lovely woman and an adorable little girl..” The man kept looking at the ground, adoration in his eyes. Lance hesitated.

“Do.. you have a family back on earth?” He asked. Shiro smiled a little.

“Kind of.. There’s this punk kid that I met in the garrison.. Keith. Got a mullet and everything.. He’s hard on the outside but really a brave, sweet boy.. Before the garrison I hopped around foster homes. He’s the only family I ever really had.”

 

Lance nodded, finishing up with treating the wounds just in time for the cell door to suddenly slide open, a Galran soldier glaring down at them. Shiro noticed fear briefly wash over Lance’s features before the boy was pulled to his feet and tugged out of the room, barely able to grab his medical bag as the guard grumbled a gruff “time’s up.” The door slid shut and sealed before Shiro could even react, the purple glow of the lights above him being the only thing keeping the room lit, no light from outside able to reach him. He sighed, glancing at his bandaged arm before lying down. Maybe if he relaxed enough he could just.. Forget how to breathe.

 

****

 

Lance was pulled down the twisting and intersecting hallways roughly, sure that the guard’s clawed fingers were creating bruises. He stumbled more times than he could count, but he made sure to stay upright because he knew if he fell the guard would just keep dragging him. Soon enough he was tossed into a room that was all too familiar. He had just been transported to this ship, assigned to be a medic for the champion, because of course that was the only one who mattered to the Galra. They loved him, and he was their entertainment, so they wanted him to be kept alive. At least, when he was outside of the ring. They didn’t want him dying of something other than a raging beast. Dying of infection or slow blood loss must have seemed like a lame way to go to these aliens.

 

Lance hadn’t been in this exact room before, but it looked just like one he’d been in many times. It was the room where those witches strapped down their test subjects. He’d saved lots of lives from bleeding out on those tables, or dying from sheer, overwhelming pain. He fell to the floor, hearing the door hiss shut behind him. He looked up as he kneeled, his eyes widened and pupils shrunk as he saw the big witch herself, Haggar.

“Lance...” She said, “Were you able to successfully heal the Champion?”

“I-I, well, yes, k-kind of..” Lance stuttered. The portion of Haggar’s face that he could see did not looked please, “He-he won’t die..! Of course, he’ll be fine, but not exactly.. Healed.. It will most likely take a couple of weeks for his body to-”

“SILENCE!” Haggar shouted, beginning to stalk around the shaking boy who was now intently staring down at the floor beneath him, “how is his modification?” Lance’s whole body froze. Was he.. Supposed to have done a check up on that metal arm..?

“I-I.. Didn’t touch it..” He admitted, “y-you didn’t tell me to..” Haggar’s eyes squinted beneath her hood.

“Very well.” The witch turned around, walking back towards the table at the center of the room, “from now on you are to perform routine checkups on that modification. How the hand is working, any malfunctions. Report to me immediately if something is faulty. Understood?” Lance nodded quickly.

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

  



	2. Stop Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Blasts Escapsim by Rebecca Sugar and then immediately the theme song of some tentacle porn anime.*

Another fight. Another wound. 

 

And here came Lance, his floating tray and supplies following him obediently. He knelt down by Shiro’s bed, cleaning the wound with disinfectant and wrapping it up in a bandage. They chatted idly, sometimes complaining, sometimes remembering. Lance did an inspection of the robotic arm, as Haggar asked. The results were always the same, and Lance didn’t know why Haggar wanted a report so badly, but he didn’t question it. 

 

Fortunately or unfortunately, Lance and Shiro started spending more and more times together. But that meant Shiro’s wounds kept getting worse and worse. It was breaking Lance’s heart. There was even an instance where he was afraid that he’d have to amputate one of Shiro’s legs. He didn’t want to make Shiro have to suffer through another prosthetic from the druids, so he’d worked hard to save it and, luckily, had. 

 

Eventually, Lance couldn’t take it anymore. Shiro looked so dead inside, despite the constant adrenaline. Lance was going to get them out of there. He’d been pretending to be loyal and supportive of the galra, gaining their trust and rising a few ranks. He was now one of the head medics on this base. He just needed access to a fighter or something so he could grab Shiro and run. 

 

****

 

Lance’s heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline rushed through him as he walked rapidly through the halls. He’d gotten access to a cargo ship, and it was now or never. His medical tray floated along behind him, but he was barely aware of it. He’d just brought it for cover. 

 

He quickly reached Shiro’s cell, rushing in once the door opened. Shiro had been asleep, jolting awake when the door opened.

“Ssh.. It’s just me..” Lance whispered quickly. Shiro gave him a confused look, noticing how nervous the medic seemed, “we’re getting out of here.” Shiro bolted from the bed, already dressed and having no belongings, they both bolted out of the cell. 

 

They ran down the empty halls, almost reaching the hangar without trouble. But then there was a general. General Zepha. She stood in front of the hangar, arms folded and frowning at them. 

“We trusted you, Lance.” She said accusingly, pulling out a pistol, “it’s too bad. You were a great medic.” 

 

She fired.

 

Shiro moved.

 

There was sparking and sizzling. Shiro’s fake hand glowed purple. Zepha’s purple face glowered. 

“I’m disappointed, Champion.” She said, not lowering her pistol, “everyone really liked you.” Zepha fired rapidly, Shiro tackled Lance, getting him out of the line of fire. There was a brief moment, time seemed to slow, blue eyes met black ones. Hearts beat. Things clicked. Then Shiro was up again, using his laser hand to slice the pistol. While the man did so, Lance quickly opened the door to the hangar with the pass he’d acquired.

“Let’s move!” He shouted, running into the hangar. Shiro was right on his heels. They could hear Zepha shouting and running after them but it was all a blur. The adrenaline, heads and hearts pounding and throbbing. A hiss here, clanking there, beeping as well, then whirring, more shouting, and then blast off. The cargo ship sailed out of the hangar, no one able to stop them. Lance whooped with joy, hands gripping the steering device tightly, laughing the adrenaline off. 

 

Standing behind the medic, Shiro’s eyes were wide, looking at Lance with awe. They escaped. They had finally escaped! 

“Where are we going?” Shiro asked, going and taking a seat. 

“Home.”

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


Unfortunately, the pair didn’t quite make it home. Unless, crashing on a jungle-covered planet was ‘going home.’ Lance hadn’t considered the need for more fuel, and had landed them on the nearest planet they could reach. He hadn’t been able to scan the planet at all so they were completely blind. They didn’t know what would be helpful or harmful, or if there was any intelligent life, or any fauna. But, evidently, there was a  _ lot _ of flora. 

 

Shiro had ripped off the top part of the spandex-like suit and ditched the ripped up crop-top thing. He might as well have been wearing nothing, but Lance couldn’t blame him. This place was so hot and humid! Lance had left the galra-symbol covered breastplate and shoulder pads in the ship, only wearing the same kind of thin-spandexy pants and a thin, black shirt. He was about ready to take it off as well. 

 

But Lance couldn’t complain too much, because the view in front of him.. It was heavenly. Rippling muscle under scarred skin, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Lance trailed behind the man just a little bit, unable to help himself. This man’s ass was also amazing, and Lance was almost jealous. Shiro, on the other hand, made sure to be just ahead of Lance because he knew that with all this humidity these spandex-like suits would be extra tight. He could feel his clinging tightly to his lower body, and part of him wondered if Lance was enjoying it.. 

 

It wasn’t long before they found a body of water that looked pretty clean. They were gonna die of thirst, anyways, would it be so bad if poison in the water killed them first? At least they’d be getting something to drink. They were both sweating profusely and Lance had, indeed, ditched his shirt along the way. They didn’t hesitate to wade into the water, both sighing at the coolness that washed over them. The water was so clear that they were able to see everything under the surface that was near the shore. There were a few little creatures perched on or under rocks, but they didn’t seem to mind the humans’ presence. After weighing the benefits and the dangers of drinking the water, both men gave in and cupped their hands in the water, groaning as the cool liquid ran down their throats and hydrated them. 

 

Lance waded as deep as he could before pushing off, deciding to swim a little bit. The water was very clear near the surface, but he didn’t notice that it suddenly got very..  _ Very _ deep. He swam over the black unknown, oblivious to it, and also oblivious to the slight heart attack he was giving Shiro. The man suddenly had a weight in his gut. A bad feeling. 

“Hey, Lance, maybe you should-” Shiro tried to call, but suddenly Lance shouted and then was gone. Under the surface and nowhere to be seen. 

 

Familiar adrenaline pumped through Shiro as he swam over to where Lance was last seen, frantically searching the water. He then caught sight of a hand poking out of the darkness, outstretched and reaching. Shiro dove down, reaching and managing to grab the hand, pulling Lance up to the surface. The boy coughed and sputtered, water pouring out of his lungs. 

“W-we have to go there’s- som-something-” Lance tried to warn but something slithered up Shiro’s leg before he could finish. It was evident that something slithered up Lance’s leg too, because his blue eyes were wider than ever before. 

 

They quickly both tried to kick off whatever it was and swim away but it held firm. Before they knew it, things were wrapped around both of their legs, tangling them in an awkward position. They were pressed close together, hardly able to even squirm as more things slithered up their arms. The slimy things were a dusky green, and they looked like vines. There was nothing that indicated it was a giant squid or something, so they had to assume it was a plant of some sort. 

 

“Wait, wait, Lance, it’s getting tighter, we have to stop struggling.” Shiro said quickly, trying to still his body. Lance stopped moving as ordered, but his head lay against the man’s chest and he could feel the smaller boy trembling.

“W-we’re gonna be plant food..” Lance hiccuped, and Shiro would have gently rubbed his back if he could. 

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay.. We’ll get out of this.” He tried to reassure, resting his cheek against the top of Lance’s head in an attempt of some sort of comforting motion. Luckily it seemed to work, Lance’s rapid breathing slowly slowing down. In truth, though, Shiro had no idea how they were going to get out of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I just got swamped with finals and all the progress on the fics halted for a bit. But hopefully I'll be able to write more again now that school is over!


	3. Shi~ro~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! Lots of smut!!! lots of it!! Reader discretion is advised!!

If Shiro’s calculations were correct, it had been an hour and a half since they’d first been caught in the clutches of this plant. The men had been moved around a bit, and now they were in an even more awkward position than before. Shiro was on top of Lance, the smaller boy’s legs almost straddling the other’s waist. The vines had wrapped around Shiro’s arms and Lance’s torso in such a way that put Shiro’s hands firmly planted on the boy’s lower back. Their fronts were pressed up tightly against each other, skin to skin, spandex to spandex. 

 

Not to mention, they were  _ covered _ in this slime, and it was starting to have effects on them after a strange incident. A vine had managed to shove itself into Lance’s mouth, squirting something down his throat. When it pulled out Lance sputtered and coughed, but he’d swallowed much of it.

 

Lance had started complaining about feeling hot which Shiro couldn’t blame him for, but then Lance continued, saying it wasn’t hot all over, it was just in his chest. It was like a flame in his chest and... lower. Shiro could see the boy’s cheeks were flushed and his gaze was glossy, his chest pushing against Shiro’s as he panted lightly. Suddenly Shiro felt something cold splash on his back, making him gasp and shudder. The same kind of substance Lance had coughed up was dribbling down Shiro’s back and over his shoulders. It was a translucent white, almost all the way clear, and very sticky.

 

Shiro started to feel the same flame Lance had described, in his chest and definitely in his lower regions. Then it hit him. 

“Lance, I.. I think this plant is excreting some sort of.. aphrodisiac.” He said. Lance’s glossy eyes widened. He had  _ swallowed _ a bunch! That would explain some things… A lot of things.

“I.. Th-think you’re right.” Lance stuttered, trying not to move his hips. But he wanted friction. The pressure against Shiro was great, but he wanted  _ friction. _ The need started to become overpowering.

“I-I’m sorry, Shiro…” Lance said softly before he gave in, pressing his hips against the other male’s, rocking them slightly, little groans escaping his lips. 

“Ah, Lance…” Shiro breathed, feeling the boy’s hard-on against his own. That felt shamefully good. 

 

It wasn’t long before the two of them were rocking against each other, panting hotly against each other’s skin. They couldn’t move their arms so all they could do was rut and grind, moaning desperately at the friction, wanting more than they were getting. Shiro might have been able to burn through the vines with his fake hand, but he was very much at risk of burning Lance too, so he wasn’t going to do it. 

 

With hands grabbing onto Lance’s ass to increase the pressure as they ground harder and faster against each other, chests heaving as they both finally,  _ finally _ came. Before they even finished their orgasms vines were slithering into their pants, pulling the spandex down and letting them coat each other’s stomachs in white slick. Lance’s eyes were wide, pupils blown big as he registered what had happened. Suddenly there were vines, and lots of them, slithering over their stomachs and scooping up the semen and pushing it off their bodies and into the water. Lance gasped.

 

“Oh.. oh my god, Shiro.. what if.. th-this plant.. it’s food source..” Lance barely managed to speak, shocked and still hazy from the orgasm. Shiro’s eyes widened as well.

“Oh my god.” 

“Oh my god.” They repeated each other. They began struggling against the vines, trying to pull away or break them, until suddenly Lance yelped. The tan boy’s back arched, a slightly scared look on his face. 

“Lance? What’s happening??” Shiro asked worriedly.

“Sh-Shiro.. it-it’s..” Lance couldn’t make himself say it, he was thoroughly distracted anyways. An especially slick vine was sliding itself through Lance’s crack, covering him in slime.

“I think it’s.. s-slicking me up..” he said, his voice a whisper. 

 

Shiro could vaguely feel movement near his hands, confirming what Lance was saying. He pushed against the vines around his wrists, trying to pull his hand away so he could burn the vines, but all he managed to do was replace the vine that was slicking Lance up with his hand. His fingers suddenly touched the slippery rim of a puckered hole, making the boy’s back arch as he shuddered.

“I-I’m sorry,” Shiro said quickly, trying to move his hand away again, but the vines wouldn’t budge anymore. 

 

Shiro stayed as still as he could now, not wanting to make Lance more uncomfortable than they could help. But soon, the medic let out a light whine, his back arching again as he pushed against Shiro’s fingers. The two breathed each other’s names at the same time, looking deep into the each other’s eyes.

“Lance.. can I?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded eagerly, and Shiro pushed in a finger, pushing in some slime with it. Lance let out a relieved-sounding moan, his body convulsing as he tried to press against Shiro’s fingers. He clenched and unclenched his fists, itching to touch Shiro, but his hands were suspended above his head. 

 

Whatever aphrodisiac the plant was excreting was working  _ hard _ . Pun intended, because the boys’ dicks were already stiff again. Fires burned in their chests and in their groins as Shiro added another finger. 

“Shi~ro~” Lance whined, his head leaning back against the vines, “I need.. more.. ple-ease..” Lance couldn’t help but beg, the thirst for Shiro’s dick was so real. 

 

Shiro also was practically drooling at the feeling of Lance’s body squirming up against his own. He added another finger, thrusting them and scissoring them to stretch Lance for what Shiro  _ really _ wanted to do. Lance rolled his hips down against Shiro’s fingers, whining his name. 

“Do you want me?~” The man whispered hotly in the other’s ear, making him let out a soft, high-pitched whine.

“Y-yes.. Please.. Shi~ro~ I need you.” Lance emphasized his point by rocking his hips up against Shiro’s, grinding their members together. They grunted in unison, and Shiro added another finger, the plant’s slime making it easy. Lance mewled, his chest tightening as he pressed his whole body against Shiro’s. 

“Hur-hurry..” Lance whimpered, his cheeks flushed a bright red. Shiro kept stretching for a bit longer, not wanting to hurt Lance. 

 

Soon Lance was ready, if the squirming and whimpering of the boy was any indication. Suddenly Shiro felt a vine loosen on his prosthetic hand. He quickly ripped it away from Lance and activated it, burning the vines. It suddenly felt like electricity was coursing through them as the vines contracted and shook rapidly, letting go of Lance and Shiro, to the point of the two falling through the vines and back into the water. The vines didn’t retract fully, no, they just seemed to be angry. The men tried to swim away, but slimy vines wrapped around them before they got far. 

 

The vines were tighter than ever, the slimy things threatening to cut off circulation. They were lifted up out of the water, in a new position. Lance was still under Shiro, but it was kind of like he was resting on a net, the vines criss-crossing underneath him. His arms and legs were almost completely wrapped up by the vines, stretching his arms above his head and wrapping his legs around Shiro. Only one of Shiro’s arms was bound, though. It was his prosthetic, but the vines were steering clear of his hand so he couldn’t even burn them. 

 

But now they were in a better position for Shiro to do what he  _ really _ wanted to do. He looked at Lance, the boy looking up at him with lust and love in his eyes. 

“Please.. Shiro.. I need you..” He whined, rolling his hips one more time against Shiro’s. That was all it took to make the man’s willpower break. He used his freehand to spread Lance open and insert himself, both males letting out a sigh of pleasure. 

 

Shiro slowly began moving, to Lance’s delight, rolling his hips deeper into the male. The noises Lance made were music to Shiro’s ears, turning him on even more, if that was even possible at this point. His freehand gripped Lance’s hip, making fingertip-shaped bruises form. Shiro grunted as he picked up the pace. Lance was still so tight, despite all that time spent preparing him. 

“D-does it hurt?” Shiro asked worriedly, though he was mostly worried because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop even if Lance asked him to. Luckily Lance shook his head adamantly.

“N-no.. It feels s-so.. So good.. Shi~ro~” Lance keened, tossing his head back against slimy vines. 

Shiro groaned at the moan of his name, sparks erupting in his groin as he went even faster and pushed even deeper. 

“Say it again.. Say my name..” He whispered lowly into Lance’s ear, able to feel the boy shiver. Right away he started repeating Shiro’s name breathlessly, chanting it like a prayer until his voice got louder, praising Shiro to the heavens. 

Shiro leaned down, taking one of Lance’s perky nipples into his mouth and toying with it, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Lance could hardly form any coherent words anymore and Shiro pulled back, ramming himself into Lance, going as fast as he could with the limited leverage he had. Slimy vines weren’t exactly a sturdy surface to be doing this on, but the aphrodisiacs that the plants excreted did their job. Holy  _ hell _ did they do their job. 

 

Before long Lance’s back arched, a strangled cry of Shiro’s name leaving his shiny lips as he reached his climax. The sight was enough to make Shiro come, moaning as he shoved himself deep into Lance. He ground against Lance through the high, pants and little moans coming from each of them. 

“Shi...Shi~ro~...” Lance panted, glossy blue eyes gazing up into gray ones. He wanted to reach up and wrap his arms around Shiro’s strong, scarred shoulders, but the vines held tight. Speaking of vines, they were quickly beginning to gather Lance’s cum, pushing it into the water. Lance didn’t care until suddenly Shiro pulled out of him. He looked down to see the vines separating them and wrapping around Shiro’s dick, milking out every last drop from him, the aphrodisiac making the man over sensitive but still hard. Lance had to admit, it was a little bit hot to watch, Shiro’s composure cracking a bit. But then suddenly a vine shoved itself in him, nailing his prostate immediately, making him cry out.  _ Holy shit _ , her was over sensitive as hell. He whimpered as the vines scooped every bit of Shiro’s cum out of him, writhing and twisting inside of him until there was no trace of semen left in him. 

 

But they were both still hard and still very, very horny. As soon as the vines were out of the way, Shiro was giving Lance gentle caresses with his free hand, and before long he was back in him, thrusting his hips like no tomorrow, earning each moan and whimper and gasp that escaped Lance. 

 

They lost count of how many rounds it was. Eight, maybe nine, probably ten, until they passed out, overstimulated and exhausted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> A few more chapters to come, I think!


	4. The Ormungandr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, this planet isn't uninhabited by intelligent life forms.

A gloved hand wiped condensation off of light green-brown-ish skin. It was so humid, but he was used to it. Plus, his mind was more occupied with the light steam rising in the near distance. Their lookout had screamed like a benshar bird when a spaceship had crash landed in the swamps. Varen was a part of the search team, a group of four Ormungandr, not including him. So five in total. They had various supplies, healing equipment but also restrainments, just incase the visitors didn’t mean well. So of course they also had some weapons. But they were fairly certain that they wouldn’t need to use them, at least not on the aliens, when they realized the direction they were going. The steam was coming from near The Lake. That lake was infamous for being home to the Sempar Vines, aka the sex plant. They weren’t surprised when they found two people, suspended above the water and unconscious. Varen was glad he’d brought the water board. 

 

Tossing the small square of metal onto the water, he watched it make a splash then start floating above the surface. He was glad when a couple others did that two, all of them drawing spears and charging forwards on the boards. He batted away some of the vines that came for him, heading for the center, where the aliens were trapped. 

“Cover me!” He shouted to the others, watching them nod before he leapt off the board and dove under the water. He could hear muffled shouts as the others fought off the vines above the water, but unfortunately there were more vines under the water. 

 

He kept swimming as fast as he could, his legs and reptilian tail swishing rapidly. He started when he felt a vine wrap around his leg, winding up quickly towards his groin. He took his spear and stabbed the vine, watching it jerk and squirm away like a tentacle. He kept swimming, finally getting to his destination. A giant bulb, that kind of looked like a huge head of cabbage, and had many, many vines coming from it’s leaves, sat at the bottom of the lake. He raised the spear, then suddenly a vine wrapped around his waist, trying to wiggle under his shirt. Oh, no, no, no. He was not getting any of that damned slime on his skin. He stabbed the vine, letting his agitation be evident, then he reared back and jabbed his spear into the bulb. There was no noise, but the distress the plant felt was evident. The vines wriggled around wildly then retracted to around the bulb, winding tightly around it to form armor. He heard the bodies splash into the water. Mission complete.

 

He swam back to the surface, clambering onto his water board as he watched the others bring the aliens back to the shore on their own boards. They inspected the aliens as they wrapped them up in striped blankets, and they didn’t look dangerous, though one of them did have a suspicious prosthetic arm. It didn’t matter anyways because the aliens were both very unconscious. The healer of the group used a small device to check their species and their vitals. They were human, and they were okay, just dehydrated and exhausted. Though one had many signs of trauma on his body. They got some water into them as they brought them back to base camp. They’d ask questions when they woke up. 

 

***

 

Shiro was confused, to say the least, when he woke up. He was warm but cold at the same time. He felt hard ground underneath him, but soft blanket above him. He cracked his eyes open, seeing sunlight pouring through a crack in what seemed to be the entrance to a tent..? Was he in a tent? He groaned as he sat up, his whole body exhaustedly protesting. His head was swimming, and he felt parched. He looked around, seeing a mass next to him, under the blankets as well. Then he looked down and realized he was naked, then he looked over again and realized that was Lance, who was also naked, and then he remembered everything. Or, well, mostly everything. He remembered that they’d had sex, and lots of it, but everything became a blur after the fourth round. 

 

He looked around a little more and found some clothing near him, picking it up and inspecting it. The material was very soft on the inside, but thin and yet also hard on the outside. Kind of like a hard shell. It was a dark green color, so dark it was almost black. The outfit consisted of a shirt that was similar to a human t-shirt, and some pants that were more like leggings, and also a vest with multiple pockets and some weaved sandals. They were all made out of the same material, except for the shoes, which felt more like wood or bamboo or something. The vest and shoes were also brown, not dark green. And surprisingly, everything fit like a glove. 

 

He looked over and saw there was what looked to be a matching outfit on Lance’s side. He contemplated waking him up, but considering what they’d gone through he decided to let him sleep, quietly slipping out through the slit in the tent. He almost jumped when the first thing he saw was a group of people(?) standing around what looked to be a campfire. He questioned whether they were people or not because they had different shades of murky green and light purple and dusty blue skin. Plus, they all had lizard-like tails coming out of their bodies. And they were all staring at Shiro. At least fifteen pairs of eyes were on him instantly. He supposed he couldn’t blame them, he was a random alien that had crash landed on their planet.

 

“Uh… hi..?” He said unsurely. An alien boy approached him, a small smile on his face. His skin was a murky green and a reptilian tail swung behind him, just like the others. He had brown, curly hair atop his head and similar clothing to Shiro’s. In fact, they all were wearing almost the same thing, but everyone else had assortments of accessories or belts and bags and weapons. 

“Hello, newcomer. I am Varen, second in command of base camp twelve. Who might you be?” The boy greeted him. 

“I am Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro.” 

“Well, hello Shiro, pleasure to meet you. Can I ask who your companion is?” Varen asked, his head tilting slightly.

“Oh, that’s Lance McClain, a talented medic and a good friend of mine.” He answered. Varen smiled a little more.

“I see.. Is he still asleep?” Varen leaned to the side, peering at the tent Shiro just exited. He nodded, taking the opportunity to glance at the other aliens.. Well, actually, natives, probably. This wasn’t earth, but.. Actually, now that he thought about it, this planet looked very similar to earth. Plants, dirt, blue sky, water.. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Varen asked, pulling Shiro from his thoughts.

“Oh, um, yes, but I’m a little thirsty.. Would it be possible for me to get some water?” He asked, the dry, tacky feeling of his mouth when he spoke reminding him. 

“Of course!” Varen said, turning and making a rapid motion that Shiro’s brain could hardly register to one of the others. A light-purple skinned reptilian-person-thing ran off into one of the other tents, returning soon with a futuristic looking, metal bottle. It didn’t match the rest of the scene at all, but he accepted it gratefully, guzzling down the water. 

 

“So.. what is your species called? Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me asking..” He panted, continuing to chug the water until there was none left. Wow, he was thirstier than he’d realized. 

“Oh, it’s fine. We are called the Ormungandr. Ormur for short.” He answered, his voice calm and peaceful. Shiro was about to ask another question when he heard a sudden noise from inside the tent. He spun around, dashing to the tent and peering in. 

“Lance, are you alright?” He asked, seeing the other male was looking quite startled, blankets hugged close to his body.

“Sh-Shiro.. What happened? Where are we?!” Lance sounded panicked. Shiro entered the tent fully, his face paling. 

“Do you… not remember?” Shiro questioned worriedly.

“I…” Lance trailed off, looking around, fully realizing he was naked, then the expression on his face changed, “I remember now..” A red blush burned bright on his tan skin. Shiro couldn’t help but smile a little.

“We’ll talk about it later.. Right now, you’ve got some people to meet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> And I hope you don't mind me sliding in my own OCs.. They're relevant to the plot, I promise! ^u^;
> 
> There will be more to come, and more smut as well ;^)
> 
> P.S. If you wanted to know, I took inspiration from the Wakandan society for the Ormungandr society. They've got lots of powerful tech, but they stay tribal in a lot of aspects.


	5. Who Might You Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ormur and humans have a little chat.

Lance wasn’t a huge fan of the clothes he was given, but they were relatively comfortable and better than nothing. He apprehensively stepped out of the tent, seeing Shiro over talking with a group of the planet’s natives. He walked over to them, smiling at Shiro a little, sticking close to the man.

“Ah, here’s Lance. Lance, this is Varen second in command at this base camp.” He gestured to a boy, a little shorter than Lance himself, with green skin and brown hair. He noted the tails that everyone seemed to be sprouting as well. Shiro then gestured to a man with dark, purple skin and buzzed, black hair. He was similar in build to shiro, but was a bit taller. 

“This is Abrev, and this,” He gestured to another native with green skin and darker green hair. She was tall and lanky, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, “is Acegoru. They’re his advisors.” 

 

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you. Um.. thanks for saving us..” Lance responded, managing to give them a shy smile. 

“Of course,” Varen said with a slight nod.

“If you’re second in command.. Who’s first in command?” Lance asked.

“Ah, the Leader is my father, Leader Valor. He’s currently off on a mission, though I’m afraid I can’t share the details.” Varen answered.

“Oh, yeah, that’s fine.” Lance responded, not wanting to be suspected of being a spy or something, though he was curious.

 

“So, are you in the middle of a war?” Shiro asked. Varen sighed lightly.

“On the verge.” The Ormur responded.

“With who?” Lance asked curiously.

“With the Tyrska.” Varen answered, “they’re a race that are descendants of birds. They have wings and dwell on high up mountaintops. We’re suspicious of them, but I won’t get into why.. Anyways, now it’s my turn to ask you questions. For starters.. Where do you come from?” 

Lance glanced at Shiro and he decided to answer.

“We’re.. Both originally from Earth, but we were both captured by the Galra. We just managed to escape, and crash landed on this planet.” He said. 

“Oh,” Varen said, clearly surprised, “we’re heard of them, but managed to hide anything interesting about our planet from them, so they’ve never invaded. But we heard they’re ruthless and it’s almost impossible to escape. How did you do it?” 

“Well,” Lance piped up, “I was a made a medic, and gained their trust, and so they hardly suspected it when I stole some codes and broke Shiro out.” 

 

Varen smiled, “that’s smart.” He said with a nod.

“Shouldn’t we talk about the telegrop in the room?” Acegoru said suddenly, her arms folded as she looked Shiro and Lance up and down. 

“Ah, yes,” Varen remembered, “the um.. Plant you encountered.” 

“Oh, yeah..” Shiro said, both of the human’s cheeks covered in a blush.

“That plant was a plant called the Sempar Vines. They feed on bugs, small creatures, and semen.” Varen said matter of factly, “you just happened to stumble into its clutches, and we were lucky enough to find you before the vines let you fall into the water and drown while you were unconscious. The aphrodisiac isn’t harmful, and you should have slept it all off by now.”

 

Lance and Shiro felt very awkward all of a sudden, shifting around in place. 

“We’re really grateful that you did save us.” Shiro said, breaking through the awkward air. Varen nodded.

“And we’ve sent a team to retrieve the remnants of your ship, so we can repair it. It shouldn’t take too long, but it depends on the level of damage it received.” Abrev added. 

“Wow, thank you so much.” Shiro said again.

“It’s really no problem. Plus, we wouldn’t want you to get caught in the middle of a war, should it start.” Varen responded, sounding apprehensive. Shiro and Lance both nodded. Another Ormur came over and handed Lance a bottle of water and, after a nod from Shiro, he guzzled it down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I just wanted to get this out of the way. :)


	6. Aerglo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro get stuck once more.

When their broken up ship was brought back to camp, it was in much, much worse condition than any of them had thought it would be. It was almost unsalvageable, but the Ormur vowed to try their best. They would have supplied Lance and Shiro with one of their own ships, but their goal was never deep space travel, so their ships weren’t designed for that yet. So, Lance and Shiro just had to wait, which also gave them time to talk about what had happened… but everytime it was brought up they were able to avoid it or escape. Essentially, they both were trying to pretend that it hadn’t happened..

 

*****

 

The humans woke in their tent with a start when the sound of an explosion came from outside. They scrambled to their feet, getting on their clothes and grabbing the weapons the Ormur had provided them (they also now had some nifty little pouches and satchels). Ormur were running all over the place, a tall one in the middle of the site shouting orders. He looked a lot like Varen in the future, so they assumed he was his father. Shiro ran up to him.

“Excuse me, sir, what’s going on?!” He exclaimed.

“The mission went south and the Tyrska are attacking. Get to your stations- wait, your the humans! Get to the shelter!” Leader Valor bellowed at them, pointing to a metal panel on the ground. Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand instantly and pulled him towards the shelter, the ground shaking as another bomb dropped. He ripped the top open, ushering Lance in as he looked up at the sky. Far up in the clouds he could see.. Human shaped things gliding around- like hang gliders.

“Shiro!” Lance shouted, snapping him out of it. The man quickly climbed down the latter, shutting the hatch after him. 

 

For a moment it was pitch black, but then blue lights started switching on. There were many, many cabinets filled with an assortment of food, and crates filled with pouches of water. At least they wouldn’t die of starvation.. 

 

The ground above them shook as they heard another bomb drop, but not even dust dropped from the cement-looking ceiling. Lance sighed, going and plopping down on a chair. There were also about five cots with a pillow and blanket on each. Shiro went and sat down on a cot across from him. They were silent for a bit, listening to shouts and cries and explosions coming from above. They both wanted to help, but they’d only been here for about a week and didn’t know how everything worked. Lance was smart- like really smart. Like,  **_super_ ** smart, but even he wasn’t sure of what most of these contraptions did, or able to figure out the system of how the society worked. It was all so vague still. 

 

And now, the elephant- or telegrop- was beginning to walk back into the room.

 

Lance suddenly spotted a door and decided anything was better than trying to get through the awkwardness of talking about that. He got up from the chair, going over to it and trying the weirdly shaped handle. After a couple turns he got it, and pushed it open. Shiro watched him for a bit, then decided it would be best to not let him go alone. They walked into another dark room, but no lights were lighting up for them even after they waited. Lance shrugged and just kept walking. Shiro followed him after another moment, then they both jumped as the door slammed shut. They spun around, trying to find.. Something. Anything in the darkness, but it was pitch black. 

 

Lance stuck his hands out, wobbling around as he willed his eyes to adjust, but there was absolutely no source of light anywhere. They’d even left their weapons in the other room. After a moment of wobbling around, one of Lance’s hands came into contact with something warm and soft, yet firm. 

“Shiro.. Shiro I think I found something..” Lance whispered.

“...Hi Lance.” A voice came from above him. Lance stiffened, patting it a couple times.. Then squishing it.. and - oh my god.

“OH my god..! I’m- I’m sorry, Shiro..” Lance said quickly, taking his hand off the other man’s pec. He could hear a slight chuckle.

“Uh.. it-.. It’s alright..” the taller man said, “let’s see if we can get the door back open.” He turned, trying to find a wall to feel along. It didn’t take long to find the door, but as they pulled on it they found that it wouldn’t budge. It didn’t seemed to be locked, just stuck. Though even with both Lance and Shiro pulling on it it wouldn’t budge. Lance started to panic then. 

 

“We-We’re gonna be stuck here in the dark.. Shiro.. Shiro I can’t see anything, I-” Lance voice broke, tears pricking his eyes. Soon he felt warm arms wrap around him. 

“It’ll be okay, Lance.. Sshh, don’t worry.. They’ll come down and find us, okay? We’ll be okay.” Shiro’s smooth voice calmly muttered. Lance gripped onto Shiro’s shirt, his eyes squeezing shut. They hurt from straining against the darkness so much. And that way he could pretend the darkness was his own doing, and not because they were trapped. 

 

After a moment, Shiro realized something, a felt pretty dumb for not thinking of it earlier. He stepped away from Lance, and immediately heard sounds of distress coming from the boy.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m still right here, Lance. But I just realized something.. Hold on.” Shiro found Lance’s shoulder and gently pushed him away- he didn’t want to hurt him on accident. He then activated his hand, a purple glow suddenly appearing and bathing the two men in a little bit of light. Lance gasped, feeling insanely relieved at even this little bit of light. He held onto Shiro’s other arm, clinging to it like his life depended on it. They turned back to the door and tried to look for anything that might be keeping the door stuck, but they couldn’t find anything specific. Shiro even tried melting a hole through the door, but it didn’t even make a scratch on the door. 

 

“Well.. how about we go look for any other doors? There could be some. Come on.” Shiro proposed, letting Lance continue clinging to him as he guided them through the room with the dim light of his prosthetic hand. Unfortunately, this room seemed to be very big. He’d guessed from the way their voices had echoed, but that meant they could wander around in endless circles in here. Plus, they didn’t know exactly how big the room was. It could be the size of a football field for all they knew.

They kept wandering, and to Shiro’s dismay it appeared that the room may be as big as a football field. He couldn’t see any walls anymore, and debated turning around before they got too lost. The room was completely empty, too, as far as they could see. Not even a bump in the floor. Shiro opened his mouth to suggest they turn back, but a growl cut him off. Lance’s hold on his flesh arm got so tight it almost hurt. He could feel the boy trembling, and suddenly felt a surge of protective energy. He’d let Lance get hurt over his dead body. He held his hand in front of him like a torch, trying to scan the area. Suddenly in the distance, he saw something glowing. They were.. Stripes. Bioluminescent blue stripes.

  
  


He stepped in front of Lance- he had experience in fighting beasts. 

“Shi-Shiro..” He heard Lance say softly behind him. The stripes starting moving towards them, and it was clear they belonged to a creature- moving like there were muscles rippling underneath them. When it got close enough they could see that there were actually glowing, teal eyes staring right at them. Shiro held his arm in front of him, prepared to let go of Lance and attack. But the creature never crouched to pounce or attack, it just continued stalking forward slowly. Before long, it was close enough to see what it really was. It looked like a tiger, pitch black with glowing, blue stripes. Then soon, it was only inches away from Shiro’s chest- yes, chest. It was not a small tiger, it’s back almost reaching Shiro’s collarbones. 

 

It’s eyes.. Seemed to be trained on Lance. Shiro stepped in front of him, and the tiger looked up at him.. Then looked back down to where Lance was supposed to be. It let out a huff of air, moving past Shiro to try and get to Lance. Shiro moved with it, keeping Lance behind him. This continued for a solid minute, before the tiger let out an annoyed ‘mrow’ and nuzzled it’s head against Shiro’s arm, attempting to squeeze it’s large head past him. 

 

Lance didn’t feel quite as threatened anymore, so he scooted out from behind Shiro, timidly putting out his hand towards the tiger. The large animal bent it’s head down, rubbing against the boy’s hand. Lance’s eyes were as wide as saucers, slowly coming out from behind Shiro a little more to use his other hand, gently stroking behind the animal’s ear. Right away a rumbling purr erupted from it’s chest, it’s head twisting around as it rubbed closer, nuzzling Lance’s chest and under his chin. Lance giggled a little, enjoying this even though he was thoroughly confused and still a little scared. Shiro’s mouth hung ajar as he watched. 

 

“Wow.. what a.. Friendly tiger.” He said, his eyebrows raising.

“Uh- yeah-” Lance said with a breathy laugh, feeling a little amazed. The tiger was nuzzling against him like an extra snuggly house cat, it’s purr sounding like a rockslide. Lance laughed nervously.

“Shiro, what’s happening..” He said before getting smothered by the tiger. He fell to the ground, immediately getting attacked by a wet, scratchy tongue, “agh, Shiro..!” 

The man crouched down and hooked his arms around the beast, heaving it up. The tiger’s front legs wiggled in a half-hearted attempt to escape, its tongue still out of its mouth. Lance got back up to his feet, dusting himself off. 

“Wow, that’s a strong kitty..” He said, watching Shiro let the tiger go. It right away returned to Lance’s side, walking around behind him in a curve and rubbing against his other hand. 

“Yeah, it is strong.. I wonder.. Lance, try telling it to do something.” Shiro suggested, his human hand rubbing his chin. 

“Uh, okay.. Hey, tiger, sit down.” Lance said to it. The tiger blinked up at him. 

“Maybe you should name it.” Shiro said, observing. Lance turned to the beast, crouching down and squishing the tiger’s fluffy cheeks.

“Hm.. What should I name you… Do you already have a name, maybe..?” Lance tried. 

 

Suddenly a tingle went through the medic’s body, from his fingertips to his toes.

“Aerglo.” Lance said suddenly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My apologies, writer's block is a monster..
> 
> I debated making it a Lion, but I wanted to do something a smidgen more unique, lol. 
> 
> I also really just like tigers. ^u^


	7. The Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance uses his medic skills and then gets a sense of purpose.

“Aerglo?” Shiro questioned.

“Yeah, Aerglo. It just came to my mind.” The tiger purred extra loud, licking Lance’s nose. Lance made a noise, wiping his face off with his arm.

“Hm.. Hey, Aerglo-” Shiro started, immediately stopping when the tiger responded, turning to look at the man. Lance’s eyes widened.

“Um.. Aerglo.. Do you know a way out of here?” Lance asked. Aerglo looked back over at him, wide, glowing eyes shining for a moment before it turned, starting back the way they came. They followed the bioluminescent tiger all the way back to the door they came in.

“Oh, Aerglo, this door is stuck.. Do you know any other way to-” Lance was cut off as the tiger crouched down then leaped, it’s front paws colliding with the door and knocking it clean off it’s hinges. There was a loud crash as light suddenly spilled into the room. Lance’s eyes squinted for a moment before he quickly ran into the shelter room.

 

Sitting there with incredibly wide eyes was Varen, his mouth hanging ajar. 

“What.. huhd..djuh.. Ho.. how di..” He sputtered, “you.. Got into that room? How! Ow-” Varen got to his feet quickly, then stopped, flinching as pain shot through him. He was clutching onto his side, a dark green fluid covering his hands and clothes. There was also a large gash in the leg on the same side, the same green fluid flowing from it. Lance’s instincts kicked in, and he immediately went over to one of the shelves- he could have sworn he’d seen something that looked like a med kit… Aha! He pulled it down, going over to Varen.

“Sit, and tell me what happened.” Lance said, kneeling down as the flabbergasted Ormur sat back down.

“They came down from the sky and.. They started fighting.. We fought and.. I got hit so.. Acegoru she made me.. Come down here and..” Varen suddenly wobbled, his eyes starting to roll back and close. 

“He’s lost too much blood! Get him on a cot!” Lance said quickly, and he and Shiro carefully placed Varen on a cot. “Pressure- pressure on the torso wound, use this!” Lance handed Shiro a rag from the box and he quickly pressed it down against Varen’s wound. 

 

It was one of the most intense experiences Shiro had had aside from fighting in the ring. He was filled with adrenaline for a good twenty minutes, following any orders that Lance barked, and eventually they had Varen stable, though he was still unconscious. Their attention was suddenly put back on Aerglo, the blue tiger’s stripes starting to glow extra bright.

“Aerglo, what-” Lance started, but the tiger turned right around and headed back to the door to the large room. 

 

The tiger paused as it made it’s way through the doorway, looking back at Lance and Shiro with purpose. The two suddenly felt almost compelled, a deep sense of duty filling them to the core. Lance made sure Varen was still okay then got up, walking with Shiro after the tiger and back into the dark room. They followed Aerglo deep, deep into the room. So far, in fact, that they ended up not being able to see the light coming through the door anymore. The darkness was so thick it felt.. Almost tangible. Lance held out his hands and could feel.. Something soft moving between his fingers. It was almost like wind, the same sort of feel you get when you stick your hand out the window of a moving car. The only source of light they had now was Aerglo, so they kept following him. Shiro began to have a sinking feeling. He paused his walking.

“Lance.. Maybe we should- Lance, hey, La- Wait up!” Shiro called, jogging after Lance, because the boy hadn’t even stopped for a millisecond to listen to Shiro. 

 

They walked for another couple minutes and then suddenly arrived at what seemed to be their destination. In front of them was a pool of shimmering water, gentle waves constantly coursing through it, not stilling for even a moment. It was glowing like Aerglo’s stripes, tiny specs of glow floating above the surface and up into the dark abyss above. They walked to the edge of it, looking down into the water, and it was crystal clear water but very deep, fading into darkness far below. Aerglo went and sat down by a ladder that was attached to the side of it, then suddenly Lance felt compelled again. Shiro felt the sense that Lance was being called as well, and contemplated getting in with him but.. No. He felt it wasn’t right. He wanted to get in and make sure Lance would be okay but.. He couldn’t do it. Whatever it was, Lance needed to go in alone. 

 

Lance walked over to the ladder, shedding his vest and his shirt and pants, leaving on only his underwear. He turned and grabbed onto the ladder, starting to climb down and lower himself into the water. He suddenly let go, feeling himself float away from the ladder, his body caressed by the glowing water as he let himself float on his back. Shiro tore his gaze away and noticed Aerglo pacing around the edge of the pool.. Almost nervously. 

 

Shiro felt his adrenaline kick in and he shook his head, going to the edge of the pool and crouching down, ready to jump in if anything bad happened. He watched Lance intently, watched as his eyes slowly opened, and watched as his ocean blue orbs.. Started glowing. Suddenly Aerglo let out a roar, and before Shiro could even react, several clear, gently glowing, shimmering gold tendrils wrapped around Lance’s limbs and pulled him under swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in so long! School has been kicking my ass. Also sorry it was so short. I just figured you guys deserved at least something after so long. Sorry not sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger. :P

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I was originally gonna make this an xmale!reader but I just love Shance too much. :')


End file.
